


PJs

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Partial Nudity, Presents, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Castiel receives a gift of pajamas from his boyfriend Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	PJs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> To ellerkay with love. <3

“They’re pajamas,” Sam explained as Castiel removed the blue silk pajama pants from the box Sam had gifted him with. Castiel peered into the box and saw a matching pajama top.

“Thank you for the gift, Sam, but you know I do not sleep,” Castiel replied, fingering the pleasantly smooth fabric of the soothingly colored garments.

“But you lie in bed next to me all night and watch me sleep,” Sam said, “so I thought you could do it in nice pajamas. These are silk, I thought it would feel good against your skin. And the blue, you know, like your tie.” Sam smiled, but there was something besides happiness on his face and Castiel could not at first identify it; then he realized it was insecurity, worry that Castiel did not like the gift.

“That sounds very nice,” Castiel spoke warmly, then leaned forward and briefly kissed Sam’s lips.

“Can I put them on you?” Sam asked.

“Please do,” Castiel replied. He climbed off their bed and stood so Sam could more easily re-dress him. Sam stripped Castiel’s coat and suit jacket, then removed his tie, shirt and pants. When Castiel stood in just his underwear Sam smiled fondly at his body, but his face was not lustful; the mood of the moment was tender and innocent. Sam dressed Castiel in the pajama pants, and the silk felt immediately pleasant against Castiel’s legs. Sam pulled on the shirt and buttoned its front. Castiel watched Sam’s focused face as he worked on the buttons. 

When Castiel was dressed in the pajamas, Sam looked over his body with a delighted expression.

“You look so cute,” Sam observed.

Castiel looked down at his body and smiled.

“Thank you, Sam,” he replied, “for the compliment, and for the beautiful gift.”

“You’re welcome, Cas,” Sam said happily, then changed into his own pajamas, which Castiel realized were the same as his but in a dark red color. They climbed under the bedcovers and Sam turned off the bedside lamp. He pulled Castiel’s head onto his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Good night, Cas,” Sam whispered, “I love you.”

“Sleep well, Sam,” Castiel answered, “I love you.”

“Mm,” Sam said, a small, contented sound. Castiel listened to Sam’s breathing as it slowed, his heartbeat as it calmed. When he could tell Sam was asleep, he drew back and propped himself up on his pillow, giving himself a better view of the slumbering Sam. Castiel ran his hands over his own body, over his new pajamas, over his chest and stomach and thighs, and he enjoyed the silk. He reached out and stroked a hand down Sam’s silk-covered arm and felt very near to him; they were dressed in fabric with precisely the same texture, clothes with precisely the same cut. He picked up Sam’s hand and held it in his own. Cozy in his new pajamas, comfy in the gift his darling had given him, Castiel watched Sam sleep until morning came.


End file.
